10 Song Challenge 2 - Xiaolin Showdown
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: 10 Song Challenge 2 - Xiaolin Showdown. A series of 100 word drabbles.


**1\. Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson - Angst - Chuya**

It felt warm in his bedroom. He just woke up from a dream, a nightmare in his opinion. He knew the Heylin witch thought he would come running to her. She couldn't understand he wasn't lonely just because he lived alone with just his cats. She thought she could control him. He knew she hated that Jack Spicer was his apprentice, but he refused her as his partner (he refused to team up with her or bed the witch). He thought about himself more than he thought about Wuya. He was a fighter who cared nothing for emotions like love.

2\. **What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction - Romance - RaiKim**

He found himself thinking about her a lot. The way her hair flipped when she was practicing. The way she lit up, the way she smiled. It all made his heart stop when he looked at her. He wanted her. He knew it was forbidden but he still wanted her. She was beautiful, as dangerous as the element she controlled. Raimundo couldn't believe exactly how beautiful Kimiko was. He felt overwhelmed whenever Kimiko was around him, she lit up his entire world. He knew she didn't think herself beautiful as such but he couldn't agree with her. She really was.

3\. **Friends With You by John Denver - Angst - Chack**

He was out of his time. Sent away from his family and the temple. He could never grow old, no matter how much he wished to. He would have traded anything to grow old with his lover, but it was impossible. He'd remember all these faces as they disappeared, as the monks and other Heylin's died off. It had been fifteen hundred years since he last wished to grow old but he didn't want to lose Jack. Chase loved Jack. He could always find a potion to stop Jack growing old but he knew his lover would not want this.

4\. **Eternal Flame by Atomic Kitten - Romance - Jack/Kimiko (don't know if there is a ship name)**

Kimiko closed her eyes and held out a hand to him. He smirked as he began to pull her into a kiss. He believed this was meant to be. He wondered if Kimiko felt the same or if she was just playing with him. He longed to hear his name come from her lips. He felt his heart beating as he leant in. he felt the power radiating from Kimiko, the eternal flame in her. He closed his eyes and completed the kiss. Jack wondered, not for the first time in the last minute, if this was just another dream.

5\. **Red by Taylor Swift - Angst - RaiKim**

She knew loving him would never have been easy. Their relationship had become fast paced, long before Kimiko was ready. Until she suddenly lost him. She sat by the grave of her former lover remembering their love. She remembered the colour red - the passion he brought, along with the anger he pushed up from deep inside her. She remembered his old favourite songs, and all the words he used to sing. She regretted how quickly she lost him, and the depression that was just now hitting her. She couldn't believe that Raimundo had been killed, by Chase's own hand.

6\. **Part of Your World by Carly Rae Jepson - Adventure - Kimiko centric - AU**

Kimiko just couldn't understand what her father was saying. The human world was not a bad place. She looked around at the human objects she had collected in her cave. She thought she had everything. Everything but the chance to study humans up close. The only humans she saw near her cave either became her lunch or ran away screaming at the sight of a dragon. She wanted to be close enough to watch them dance. She needed to become human. She wanted to walk with humans, wander freely in their world. She knew it would happen someday. Someday soon.

7\. **What The Hell by Avril Lavigne - Hurt/comfort - RaiKim**

Raimundo felt like she was messing with his head. He'd seen her kissing Clay and Omi, but he didn't think there was anything in the kiss with Omi. He wanted her to stay with him, no matter how crazy this situation was. He figured it didn't matter anyway. He wanted her to love him, but he didn't see how that could be possible. He'd seen her sneak out on dates, but she wouldn't listen to his advice. He wanted to beg her to stop, to be faithful to him alone, but he knew it would do nothing to stop Kimiko.

 **8. Forever Young by One Direction - Angst - Past Chase centric**

Chase watched the sky, hoping his plan would succeed. He wanted to live forever, to never grow old and ugly only to die. He hated that idea, that his handsome features would be tainted by time. He hummed a melody to himself as he watched the other monks running around. He didn't want to be like them, to be racing around knowing he only had a short amount of time in this world. Once immortal he'd never have to worry about death and losing track of time. His dreams one day came true, he made a deal with a demon.

 **9. Toxic by Marilyn Monroe - Tragedy - Raimundo centric**

Sometimes he felt like he should run away, get away from all his responsibilities. He lost the light, that spark of creativity. He felt somewhat tainted, he'd given everything to the temple and got nothing in return. He decided he would do it, he'd get away from the temple that very night. He wondered if any of his team-mates would miss him. He used to run to his friends, now he was running away from them. He didn't want any of them to touch him, to tease him with begging words. He was tainted, something too late to change now.

 **10. Permanent Marker by Taylor Swift - Tragedy - Chamiko**

He used to love her, once upon a time. He no longer felt that way. He wasn't good enough for Kimiko, she was a being of pure goodness and he was the Prince of Darkness. He shouldn't hurt her anymore than he already had when they first broke off their love affair. The entire thing was a mess. He found he sometimes felt… guilty. He tore her heart apart and then just left her at the temple. That wasn't something he was proud of, no matter how Heylin he was. Chase knew he shouldn't't have destroyed Kimiko's heart. Her soul.


End file.
